The present invention relates to an electrical component adapted for being mounted onto a rail according to claim 1 and to a method for mounting an electrical component onto a rail according to claim 14.
It is known in the state of the art to mount electrical components onto rails. To this end, it is known to provide electrical components with means for mounting the electrical components onto rails. These means are conventionally adapted for one specific kind of rails only. It is not possible to mount the same electrical component onto several different types of rails.
A DIN rail is a metal rail of defined dimensions widely used for mounting electrical components inside equipment racks or at other locations. DIN rails are standardized by the Deutsches Institut für Normung, the German national standards organization.
DIN rails are available in several standardized types and sizes. The most popular type is type T that is also referred to as type O or top-hat type and comprises a hat-shaped cross-section. The most popular variant of this type is 35 mm wide. Another wide-spread type is type G that comprises a G-shaped cross-section. G-type DIN rails are usually 32 mm wide.